SageOf666Paths: Path 665: Path Of Manipulator
by sageof666paths
Summary: The World is Advancing, Hiding is becoming harder, in the middle of that the British Magical Community is going around making even more problems for the supernatural world. Disgruntled MuggleBorns are going back to Muggle World, Is the Magical World really safe, really hidden? It is time to Deal with them one way or Another. They'll either Learn and grow up or they'll be destroyed.
1. Chapter 1(Rev)

**I...thought that I can do things better. I was right.**

 **The Changes are Massive, so reread everything. The story will go the same...similar way, i just wanted to have a better start.**

 **Yes previous chapter 1 is Null and Void.**

 **A warning: I don't hate or like any religion or mythology, i am an atheist, Mythology is just good fiction to me. And i don't have any hate or like for any special country, if it seems like i like Japan and hate UK, then it's only the case of my character in this story. Sorry.**

 **I guess i should tell a few things about the story.**

 **Harry will be Dark(ish), Logical, Calculating, Manipulative. And Slytherin. Not _evil,_ more like, he won't take anyone's shit.**

 **No, he won't be Draco's friend. No he won't be Ron's friend either.**

 **I won't be changing any characters to suit my whims. That means that Ron will just be an annoying child with lack of self esteem and not an evil monster that goes around imperusing muggles for shits and giggles.** **Draco will just be a child who had grown loved and pampered, thinking that he was the best, he will neither be a Death Eater in training, nor a abused child who's keeping up appearances. I wish to say that Ginny will just be a lovesick teenager, but i'm seriously thinking of turning her into a Yandere.**

 **Wouldn't it be just so much FUN?!~ HAHAHAHA!**

 **NO HERMIONE SHIPS! I repeat NO HERMIONE SHIPS WILL BE SAILING FROM THIS PORT! I hate her overbearing attitude, her respect for authority and her unshakable belief in books. I especially hate her _'Harry James Potter!'_ moments. **

**The brightest witch is Luna Lovegood and no i am NOT biased.**

 **Yes the Sexiest is definitely Daphne.**

 **DumberDork may not(actually he may) be an evil monster that eats candies made out of children hearts but he IS stupid and weak. And i will be tearing strips out of his hide soon enough.**

 **Slash? a little bit of Lesbian sex hurts no one, but there will be no swordfights.**

 **That means that there will NOT be a VoldieXHarry, HarryXNaruto, NarutoXVoldie, or any other such possible combination present. Deal with it.**

 **No i don't have anything against MxM, i just don't like sweaty hairy male bodies. No i am not talking from experience. i realized that fact when i started watching more lesbian porn instead of straight. If Remus is sleeping with Sirius then he can do it behind the scenes.**

 **That's all i think.**

 **No, this chapter is final and i won't be changing it, it is actually much better than how i first expected it to go.**

* * *

Naruto hummed absentmindedly as he saw the Cat-Animagus, the Half-Giant and the Old-Fool leave the basket containing a child on doorsteps in the middle of a November night. He could feel the warming charm that was put on the basket from where he was standing. But…

"I wonder what he would do if the boy was killed by a stray dog or something."

Naruto glanced at Death from the corner of his eye. He smirked slightly both at her saying the exact thing he was thinking and at seeing her form morph from _his_ ethereal white monster form (the one from Naruto) to _her_ female form (Mistress Death from Deadpool). She didn't like anyone other than Naruto, Ophis and Fate seeing her in this form.

He smiled slightly as he thought about what Death had said.

"That would be quite funny. He would be lynched and put on fire if it got out that their precious Boy-Who-Lived got killed by a Dog of all things, because DumberDork left him on the doorstep of his muggle relatives."

Death tilted her head slightly and stared at Naruto for a few seconds before looking _down_ at the boy from where they were _standing_ , 200 feet above the ground floating in midair.

Yes it would be funny indeed but that was not what she wanted to hear.

Naruto's appearance has not changed much in the last 1000 years. His current appearance was quite normal, black baggy pants with lots of pockets, cargo jeans if she remember the name; and red t-shirt. He was currently in his 17 year old appearance, which was rare, he mostly spent time in either his 24 year old appearance or his 12 year old appearance. He was 5'9 in terms of height, his face was just like it had been when he was born, roundish and tanned, having those 6 whisker marks on his cheeks. His hair were just like they have been for the last 2000 years, shoulder length, Red just like his mother's at the scalp, losing their color gradually along the length and becoming pale blond at the tips, and one bang over his left eye which was completely black in color. From between the hairs she could see his pointed vampire like ears which he got from Ophis, along with that patch of black hair. His eyes were becoming more and more like his mother's as centuries pass, they were just one shade lighter than violet.

His 10 black wings, 10 black furry tails, 2 black horns and of course his third eye, were all absent right now, which was quite rare. He did hide them a lot of course but only when he was in presence of those who didn't know him. At the Imperial Palace where everyone knew him or when he was not hiding who he was, he always had them out. According to both him and Kurama, it was quite annoying to hide their appendages. So it was rare to see him without them out when there was no one else around to look.

It took her less than a millisecond to notice all of this and put them out of her mind. She spoke in an even tone, not letting her feeling show through her voice.

"His mind is riddled with compulsions. He also has a Mental Block, along with a Power Block on his Magic."

"I know." Naruto replied easily without showing any emotion other than Amusement. It annoyed her greatly.

"His relatives were also put under compulsion. To mistreat the boy, and to hate him, but to only go as far as they can before doing any everlasting physical damage to him."

"I know." Naruto's lips were twitching with amusement, it was getting harder to hold his grin. Ha! He had been manipulating conversations like a pro since he was 10, while she has been going around reaping soul.

"He'll grow up abused and hated, unwanted and unloved, he'll grow up to be pathetic and worthless, a lamb getting fatter and fatter to be slaughtered for the pleasure of those who doesn't deserve anything but painful torture before an even more painful death."

"I know."

Death's eye twitched in annoyance.

"You're not making this easy for me are you?"

Naruto grinned.

"The real question is…why do _you_ care for the boy so much? He's not special, there are thousands, millions, billions more all across the Multiverse who are in a worse position. So tell me, why is it that you want me to save the boy?"

Death sighed.

"He is…touched."

Naruto snorted.

"I Noticed. Another prophesized one? Is Fate not satisfied with me alone?"

"She probably want to try Double Penetration." Death replied, now amused as she could see where this conversation was going.

"She couldn't barely handle 3 of my clones last week." Naruto replied while shaking his head in fond exasperation.

 _You do know that I can hear you right?_

Naruto and Death looked at each other and shared a grin after hearing Fate's telepathic rebuttal.

"You didn't answer my question." Naruto spoke after a few minutes of silence, which might have been over an hour. Immortality really messes up the sense of time.

Death scowled. Her attempt to change the conversation failed. Or rather it succeeded but they got right back on the conversation.

"You remember the Deathly Hallows right?"

"You're kidding me right? Creating items that will destroy the balance of power and cause massive mayhem, that I can understand. Are you telling me that the Master of Death business is real too?"

Death snorted.

"Now this is the proof that you're not a man, but genderless, or female. If a women said that she had something to talk to you about, you'd probably be out of the door by the time the women had even sat on the chair, leaving a note that the child is not yours. Unlike a normal Male who would be looking around like a confounded troll wondering where the conversation was going. As for what you said…of course the Master of Death thing was not true."

Naruto completely ignored her first statement, not because he didn't believe her, but because he knew that she was completely correct. He just gave her a disbelieving look.

"Was?"

"Well I'm quite tired and…well I thought that maybe I could retire and give my job to someone else and enjoy my life lazing around. So a few centuries earlier I went and added a few _features_ to the Hallows."

Naruto nodded solemnly, he too understood that immortality was overrated and boring. He too had sometimes felt like he should just wipe his memories clean and relearn everything. Just like Ophis does every Millennia. But not now, he currently had an empire to run, his numerous wives and children needed him. Once everything was calm then perhaps, they'll go on another journey across the Multiverse, he'll wipe his memories clean and have another adventure.

They did make sure to keep a Backup of the original memories of course, conditioned to release the memories back if anything went wrong. It was fun, raising Ophis from infancy to her original strength. No wonder Vishnu had so many Avatars, maybe it was time for him to go around and start doing that as well.

Naruto put those thoughts at a corner of his mind and focused on present.

"What features?"

"The Stone is cursed, the holder will live while all around him keeps dying. Increasing the count of people who he sees when he uses the stone. It doesn't make anyone immortal, just more luckyand healthy _._ Both of which are siphoned from those he loves. The owner of the stone also becomes more and more insane the more he uses the stone."

"Ah yes, I remember that one. Salazar's Grandson got it when he married the Cadmus Peverell's Granddaughter right?"

"Ah, I had forgotten that you too went to Hogwarts, 900 years ago if I remember correctly. I didn't realize you came back and watched over things, especially after what happened with Arturia."

Naruto's expression darkened at that reminder but he calmed himself by reminding himself that everything was fine now.

Arturia was back in the land of living after he destroyed Fuyuki's fake grail and brought her back to life.

Naruto had even found that Morgana had been reincarnated in Pendragon family, which was quite ironic; it didn't take much time for both Naruto and Arturia to take her back to Imperial Palace to be raised among loved ones. This way Arturia too had time to spend with her sister. Something which she couldn't do much in past. They made sure to treat her as a new person and not a reincarnation, none of them wanted to push some kind of unnecessary expectations on her. Not for a while though, she was barely 3-4 months old after all.

Naruto realized that he hadn't answered Death and tried to push the thoughts of Arturia and Morgana out of his mind.

"Yes, I came back after news of what happened to Rowena reached my ears. I was…angry at myself. She deserved much better."

Death nodded, she too knew very well about that incident. She wondered if she should tell Naruto that Rowena had been reincarnated as Luna Lovegood a few days ago.

Nah, it'll be better as a surprise to him. Death continued speaking to take Naruto's mind off the horrid memories of Rowena Ravenclaw's death.

"The Cloak, well...that was actually fun. The owner of Cloak can never stay hidden, not literally, but figuratively. They had to face their fears head on. All the ones who were chosen by the cloak were made famous, or infamous. The wand, well…the most powerful wand was cursed to never stay in the hands of one man for too long. It will change owner, sooner or later, and it will always do it by destroying its owner. I cursed them in this way so that it'll become harder for one person to keep hold of one of the items for long. If, by some miracle, a person came in possession and became master of all three…well than he/she at least deserve an interview and _could_ be trained to become the next God of Death if they passed."

Naruto's eyebrows were raised high enough to disappear in his hairline from the surprise that he was feeling.

"That's quite vicious of you. Very nice. I might just create similar objects to cause mayhem as well. Perhaps I'll give them to Devils or Fallen Angel, which would be interesting. So how is this boy any special?"

Death pushed down the shiver that went up her spine at hearing how Naruto of all people wanted to create objects that will cause mayhem. Her objects caused a lot of death and destruction but Naruto's will probably cause the end of the world.

The Norse were really up to something when they named Naruto, World Eater. Of course she knew that they were terrified because Naruto defeated Thor in battle, and not due to something else. They didn't even know his real power, only as much as he showed during that _friendly spar_ with Thor.

She focused back on less horrifying matters, like Naruto's current question.

"He is already master of two of them. Even though it was his mother that did all the work, it was his soul that completed the final step and defeated Tom Marvolo Riddle. And in doing so took the title of Lord Slytherin by right of conquest, and with the title comes inheritance which included the house ring, which has the Stone embedded in it. The Cloak was his as soon as his parent's died, being the last member of Potter, all their objects passed down to him as well, including the Cloak that has been passed in the family for generations. Though he has not touched the objects, the objects have felt his presence and accepted him as their master, the moment he touches them, he'll bond with them and not be free from their influence until the moment he dies."

Naruto whistled.

"Damn, the boy's luck is just as messed up as my own."

Death squirmed and looked away. Naruto obviously noticed this easily and became suspicious.

"What aren't you telling me?"

Death stayed silent for a moment and then thought that it was better to get it over with. He'll understand it, probably.

"He is your Transmigration."

Naruto's jaw dropped at the shocking revelation of hers, he wanted to not believe her but knew better than anyone that she had no reason to actually lie to him. His brain was in a paradox as it was both shut down from shock and working overtime to decipher her statement.

"B…but I'm not dead."

"Neither was Yotsuba Maya, and yet her own son Tatsuya was her Transmigration. Remind me the difference between Reincarnation and Transmigration."

"Limbo known also as Purgatory, Pure World, World of C, etc. is like an Ocean and a Soul is like a Glass of Water, pure and unaltered. Emotions and memories, things which make a soul different from another are like different salts that are added to previously mentioned glass of water. When a person dies, then all its emotion, memories, experience, etc. are stripped and the soul joins the Limbo. Not only is the soul pure again, it's completely mixed thoroughly with the rest of the souls to the point that there is no difference left. Just like it's not possible to get a same glass of water from ocean after you have spilled it inside, it's not possible to gain a same piece of soul back."

Naruto took a deep breath and continued speaking of the lesson he learned a long time ago from Death herself.

"Some souls however don't lose their individuality, they are so strong mentally that they don't mix in and remain separate from the rest of the souls, like a glass of oil. Piece of soul like this, aren't mixed and thus are same piece of soul as they were in previous life. When such a soul is selected to be reborn, this process is called reincarnation. Because when a normal soul is chosen it cannot be called reincarnated since it has never even existed before, it is a new soul which is born. Though the normal soul has his mind and memories completely wiped away, the reincarnated soul _sometimes_ retains some things, like a special ability or even some memories. The process of purifying a soul, i.e. stripping of emotions to mixing in with the rest of the souls takes over 1000 years and during this time the soul resides in Heaven, Hell, Soul Society or other form of afterlife."

Naruto could remember the lesson just like it was yesterday, he was 9 at the time and was learning from death things about soul, before he tried to bring his mother back to life.

"A Transmigration is similar but different. A Transmigration is the process when emotions, experience, wishes, and hopes of a person doesn't disappear after their death, due to strong emotions most of the time which is regret; they stay in the world and fuses together with another person whose soul is similar to their previous holders' soul. They leave the new soul and disappear if the task that they set out for themselves is complete or choose another soul if the task is incomplete."

Naruto stopped speaking for a while then his eyes started widened as he realized where this was going.

"But, there are cases of transmigration when a person is not dead. Cases when a person's whole life change dramatically due to some circumstances. Cases where a person says something like, _'The me that you knew died last night'._ Cases like, losing all emotions of their life until that moment due to external conditions, which happened to Maya-chan, her Transmigration, the little girl who was raped and experimented died that day when her emotions were taken away from her by her sister so that she won't kill herself; connected itself to her son in her own womb years later when she was pregnant and wished for a son who'll fulfil her wishes and take revenge for her, and so Tatsuya was born, to fulfil his mother's desires, from the moment he was born."

"Your son."

Naruto then looked up at Death sharply.

"Yes, My and Maya-chan's Son."

Naruto resumed.

"And I had my life changed when Fate forced me to view all the possible ways my life would have gone if I wasn't saved by Ophis, so that I would stop being a pampered child and grow up. She showed me how I was tortured, manipulated, beaten and used. She showed me how I didn't even knew my mother if a few of those possible lives. How I fought to protect those insects who took everything away from me. That was the day Uzumaki Naruto lost all his innocence, which was the day he died."

Death nodded solemnly.

"Yes."

Naruto hung his head silently and thought over things, after a few hours, or few seconds, he looked back up and gave a small grin to Death.

"Meh, it doesn't matter I guess. Fate was right, I needed to grow up, and it only helped me be a better person."

Naruto's eyes unfocused as he brought a memory back and recited the words.

" _In this world, wherever there is light – there are also shadows. As long as the concept of winners exists, there must also be losers. The selfish desire of wanting to maintain peace causes wars, and hatred is born to protect love."_

"That is quite astounding, _and_ wise, who said it?"

Naruto smiled.

"Uchiha Madara. Don't tell Kurama, but…I respect that man. He was truth in a world filled of lies, a world filled with hopeless idealism. He was the one who spoke the truth and he was hated and shunned for it. I was loved and weak, I didn't understood the meaning of mother's survival as a ghost. It was only when I knew despair, when I lost everything, that I truly understood the value of what I had. I'm just glad that Fate showed me the truth as memories of my alternate lives, and I didn't have to lose mother or Ophis due to my weakness."

 _So that was the reason._ Thought Death to herself. _That he became even more protective of his Mother and Ophis. This was the reason why he became a natural disaster in human form from his usual calm and funny self the moment someone even bad mouthed his mother or Ophis._

"Now that I look at it, our lives are quite similar aren't they? Though I am much more awesome of course."

Death saw Naruto staring at Harry's basket and smiled at Naruto's words.

"Will you save him then?"

Naruto hummed in thought and then shook his head negatively.

"No, I won't."

Death was quite shocked, but she didn't say anything and waited. And she was rewarded for her patience.

"…He will save himself." Before she could ask him to clarify, he already went to work.

With a snap of his finger he shattered all the compulsions and the blocks that were put to hinder Harry's growth.

"Hmm, that's interesting. I didn't even notice them, but I was not actually trying to focus anyway."

"What is it?" asked Death, now understanding what Naruto was planning to do. It was just as he said, a little bit of suffering now and the child won't grow up pampered and will know the value of the things he obtain later in his life.

"There are more blocks, these ones stop bloodlines. He has more than Potter blood, which is quite obvious considering how much these wizards intermarry each other, but they are all blocked. The old-fool is intelligent, he knows that there _is_ in fact a reason why pureblood is praised so highly. And not just because they considers 'MudBloods' to be subhuman abominations. Most of the old family has special magic that are passed through blood. And the boy is descended from a lot of lines, Peverell, Gryffindor, Black, Bulstrode, and Flint from blood alone from his father's side (Yes, this is Canon, google Potter Family Tree and open first or second image). He is also Slytherin by right of Conquest. The block is allowing only the Potter blood and magic to flow and thus limit him. These certainly can't stay. Not only will they help, the block is also a personal insult to me."

Death laughed at the last line after she got over her shock at hearing about the blocks.

"Yes, you will be insulted won't you? _How dare the filthy human try to block my blood?! How else will he know the joys of Incest?!_ "

Naruto scowled at Death but soon his scowl turned into an amused grin.

She was right though, there was definitely something about his blood that promoted Incest. From what he had heard, his descendants the Black family were also continuing the family tradition.

Yes the Blacks were his descendants, or rather they were Merlin's descendants. But of course all the knowledge of that fact was completely destroyed by now.

They couldn't have their precious Merlin be _dark_ , could they? Who the hell even thought that he would support the idea of living together with normal humans? He knew very well how they will be envious, their envy will turn to anger and then to hate which will start a war that will end with wiping out of one or both the sides. His hate had went down a lot in 3000 years but then the Dark Ages started and he lost Rowena to the hands of a mob, he didn't even learn of the fact till a decade had passed. The fact that they were British, which was obvious as they were in Britain; made him even more angry, as according to him it was their fault that Arturia and Morgana died, if the little shits could take care of themselves than his daughters (not by blood) wouldn't have to go around and help them. He was so angry at himself for being weak. He had destroyed hundreds of Church, killed thousands of people, and even burned Vatican to the ground in his rage. And they call him a Leader of Light. How… _stupid_.

Yeah he might have thrown a few hundred people into the Sun but that doesn't make him light does it? Or burning people with white hot flames of Scorch-Release. Or making swords and spears of light and stabbing people with it. Or…okay so there might be a reason why he was called the Leader of Light. But he used a lot of Dark spells too didn't he? Like how he burned Vatican with Black Flames. And…and…that's all actually. Damn.

He sighed and put those thoughts behind him and focused on what he was doing instead.

With another snap of finger all the monitoring charms and wards that were placed on and around Harry were tied instead to Dudley Dursley.

Death raised her eyebrow and he started explaining himself. Why couldn't she just feel what he was doing and spare him the extra work? Oh yes, knowing everything gets boring for an already bored immortal. Funny isn't it? People would be out in streets, crying about the injustice if they found out that Gods could be omniscient but they _choose_ not to be because they'll be bored by knowing everything. But those humans who just sat on their asses and prayed all day instead of actually doing some work didn't deserve to live let alone speak about that they want. Didn't they know the headache he would have, if he tried to even listen what they wanted?

Really? Wishing for him to drop a meteor on his school building because the Author didn't study for his exam? Naruto Sighed tiredly. The worst part is that was actually a tame one in comparison to the things he usually got.

"The monitoring wards are obvious, we don't want the Old-fool to come here to check the status so I changed them and confounded them. I don't know what they all were for, I don't have time for that shit, and I just set them up so that they'll show exactly what DumberDork wanted them to show. Kind of like that Mirror of Erised that Mephistopheles created 2 centuries ago. The blood wards I transferred because Harry will never think of this place as his home and thus the wards will fail and the house will be open for Death Eaters to attack. Dudley will be loved and thus the wards will stay."

Death nodded. That was good and thoughtful.

"What if they left him to an Orphanage or something?"

Naruto smiled and looked at her, asking her silently to figure out what he had done.

Death's eyes narrowed in thinking and saw Naruto's smile stretching even more.

 _Of course, it's not what he did._

"It's what you didn't do. You didn't remove the compulsions on Dursley. They'll be afraid of being attacked by Death Eaters and thus not get rid of Harry."

"I also didn't remove them because I'm quite sure that the Dursleys will be even more vicious if the compulsions weren't holding them back from maiming or killing harry. I wouldn't be surprised if they threw the basket in a river or in a forest the first thing tomorrow if the compulsions were not present."

Naruto looked at Harry's basket and smiled.

"Show me what you can do when no one's holding you back. Let's see how you grow up if you're the master of your own fate."

With that proclamation Naruto disappeared with a Red Flash.

Death continued staring at Harry's basket for a few more seconds. She didn't tell Naruto, but she felt both of the Deathly Hollows bond completely with the boy the moment he removed the bloodline blocks.

 _How interesting._

Death thought to herself, things were definitely going to be a lot more exciting that was certain. She too then disappeared in a distortion of air after giving one final look to the basket containing Harry Potter.

Seconds later the door of No. 4 Private Drive opened and Petunia Dursley saw the basket containing a baby at the front of her doorstep.

And woke the whole neighborhood with the loudness of her terrified scream.

* * *

 **Please Review!**

 **PLEASE REVIEW!**

 **JUST SPEND 2 MINUTES TO TELL ME WHAT YOU FUCKING THINK!**

 **TELL ME ATLEAST THAT I'M WRITING GOOD, OR THAT I SHOULD DIE IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE BECAUSE OF HOW HORRIBLE WRITER I AM!**

 **Once, Again.**

 **RE-Fucking-VIEW!**

 **Thank You.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sage of 6 Paths: A man who has mastered 6 powers/paths/ways of life, to the point that he had become a Sage of those Arts.**

 **It should be quite obvious why Naruto is called the Sage of 666 Paths.**

 **It's not just Powers, Naruto is learning or rather _mastering,_ concepts.**

 **Path of Dragon is not actually the story where Naruto is learning his powers of Dragon, but the _concept_ of what it means to be a Dragon.**

 **Strong. Unmoving. Ferocious. Protective… _Furious._**

 **That is why the stories is divided into Paths.**

 **Notice that I say 'Mastering', Naruto has been a manipulator from when he was a child, but it will be here that he'll become a Sage of the Art.**

 **I should have mentioned it already but the Stories are not in order, Path 666 AND Path 664 have already started 900 years ago from when Chapter 1 started in terms of timeline, Path 2 will happen _after_ both Path 3 and Path 4, etc.**

 **I'll be publishing them soon.**

 **Yes, I'll be Updating Path of Dragon soon...it's just...so fucking annoying.**

 **What is annoying you ask? Well, Naruto is too damn fucking strong now that he was actually raised properly, i CAN find any way to stretch the Story till Chunin exams, but...it might ruin the experience a little.**

 ***sigh* Well, I'll just upload the chapter in a few hours anyway.**

* * *

One who has looked at how Harry's life would've gone without Naruto's… _ministrations,_ would sometimes wonder.

Why is it that Tom Riddle and Harry Potter grew up similarly and had yet grown so different from each other?

It was quite obvious actually.

Dumbledore made _sure_ that it won't happen.

We don't know why Dumbledore kept sending Tom Riddle back to the Orphanage where he was hated, maybe he _is_ an evil mad man. Or maybe he _actually_ thought that things would get better for Tom. That he should not hate Muggles and learn to forgive.

We all know how that went.

It doesn't matter anymore, that ship sailed a long time ago, sunk a long time ago too.

What matters is that Dumbledore knew what happened, and yet he had sent Harry to live a same life as Tom.

Was it because he hoped to prove to himself that Tom was just evil and that unlike there, harry will triumph over his hate and love will bloom between the relatives?

Or did he get his jollies from watching as people's lives are destroyed by his manipulations?

Or _maybe_ , he was just a 150 year old cracked old man who should've been put in a retirement home long ago? Or even better, an Asylum?

The answer might be one of them, or none of them.

Maybe we will find it out.

Or maybe the Mystery will die along with the man and stay a mystery for eternity.

Only time will tell.

* * *

Harry closed the book that was in his lap and then took a deep breath.

 _Desire._ He reminded himself. He didn't even have to think.

 _I want to be Free. Power is Freedom. Control is Power. Control over my future. Control over my fate. Control over my Abilities._

He closed his eyes and focused inside himself.

With a deep breath he pulled on the well of power that was sleeping inside of him.

 _Intent._ He remembered the words from the book.

He focused the power onto his cheek towards the bruise that he got when Vernon backhanded him.

 _Peace. Warmth. Healing. Safety._

He felt liquid fire travel along his body, inside his nerves, it didn't hurt him. It felt warm…nice…it felt like… _a mother's love?_

But that's absurd. He didn't remember anything other than this jail that he was locked inside.

 _Do I really not?_

' _Magic comes from Body AND Soul. Though you may not remember, they'll never forget.'_ The words from book popped up in his brain.

He opened his eyes.

He saw his 7 year old malnourished body staring back at him from the mirror. The clothes were 2 size larger than him. Not surprising since his _cousin_ looked more Walrus than a Human, and the clothes were his cast offs.

His hair were untamed, but not messy, they actually looked quite good. They looked horrible, like a nest in which 10 birds had a battle royal; when they were cut short, but growing them longer seemed to have taken care of that problem, they weren't too long just 4-5 inches.

Petunia tried to cut them off, the _freakishness_ grew them back. He really, really liked the look of fear on her face.

It also helped to hide the disgusting scar.

Seriously lightening? He didn't hate lightening but that was so…mundane.

Couldn't he have gotten a dragon or something as a scar? And in some better place too? Like his Back? Or his arm?

He put that childish thought out of his mind.

Bright green eyes stared at the unmarred cheek.

He didn't know if he should be shocked or not. He just became happy that he was able to control one of his _Freakishness_ and do it on demand.

He smiled and reopened the book that he found in Dursleys' lawn 2 weeks ago, and started reading from where he had left.

There was much more _magic_ to learn.

* * *

$$So you're saying that I can understand you because I'm this Salazar Slytherin's descendent?$$

$$Stupid two-legged. Anyone with Snake Blood can speak like Snake. Or one of those Snake-Shape-Shifter (Animagus). Salazar was Medusa's descendent. He had snake blood. So do you. That doesn't make you his descendent.$$

Harry tried to push down the information back in his brain after it tried escaping him again. Yes he was smart for his age but he was just 7 and 1/2. He didn't even know who this Medusa person was let alone Salazar Slytherin, he wanted to ask the Snake but felt that it might be better to ask someone else, there was enough tongue lashing as it is.

He realized that the snake was still talking and focused back on what it was saying.

$$...even inject Snake Blood into their bodies to try and talk to them because Snakes are prayed as deities. King Snake Vasuki there is familiar to some two-legged named Shiva. They say he is a God and Very Powerful. As Powerful as Black Emperor. Rubbish, Black Emperor is the strongest.$$

Well, even more names he didn't know. At least he knew that this Shiva person was a God. Or at least considered a God. That is a start no? He wondered who this Black Emperor was and why the snakes revered him so much.

A question escaped him before he could stop it.

$$What is a familiar?$$

And so the snake told him of Familiars and Magical Contracts, mixed in with a lot of derogatory terms that he was quite sure were going to be useful someday.

As stupid as a confounded troll sounded really, really insulting. He should know, he felt like crying. And he wasn't even sure what Confounded even meant. Or what a Troll was.

Perhaps he should try and smuggle a Dictionary from Dudley's room? It's not like he ever used it anyway.

* * *

"No."

Vernon opened his mouth to protest or say something bad but stopped dead (not literally, sadly) when Harry narrowed his eyes and channeled his magic into his body.

He knew that he was successful in making his eyes shine brightly and to make the Dursleys feel like insects in his presence, if the pale white face of Vernon, Petunia and Dudley were anything to go by.

Dudley looked more confused than anything but Petunia and Vernon seemed to have understood a little. They didn't know _what_ harry had done, just that it was he who had done it.

Harry didn't wait for them to answer, he just strolled to the fridge, opened it and took out some sandwiches that he made last night and went to the backyard while munching on them.

He didn't even look at their pale and fear stricken form. He didn't need to, He could feel it and it brought a smile to his face.

It didn't take him long to reach his favorite place in the house, the Garden where he found the book that changed his life all those years ago.

He sat down on the ground, folded his legs and started meditating.

It hadn't took him long to realize that Petunia and Vernon knew of his ability to use magic. And it was not because he was caught using it too.

It was actually so easy to notice once you knew things.

He was quite ashamed of himself to only notice it _after_ he overheard Petunia telling Vernon about how he was _'Just like his freak mother and freak father.'_

Yes, his parents were Mages, and both Petunia and Dursley knew that fact. He was quite furious that they didn't tell him about it, but then he realized that it was also quite obvious that they _won't_ tell him about it, unless they didn't have any other choice left.

He also realized what they meant when they tried to _'Beat the Freakishness out of him'._ Now that he knew what magic was, how it worked, he realized that they might have actually been successful.

That scared him. Magic was sentient, it can _feel._ Accidental Magic was usage of Magic in the purest form, just emotions and desire as fuel and intent as controller. _Knowing_ that all you needed to lose Magic was to lose your trust in it. To want for all the pain to stop. What would have happened if he was abused so badly that he just decided to be _Normal?_ To give up on Magic? To wish to lose his Magic?

Harry shivered in fear at the thought.

Still, it didn't happen, maybe it was luck, maybe it was divine intervention, it didn't matter to harry, It didn't happen. And was not going to happen now, not if he had anything to say about it.

' _Yes, learn from the past but don't live in it, dream for the future but don't get lost in it, live the present and do the best you can.'_

It felt strange coming from his mouth, even he could tell that. Things like those are better coming out of the mouth of a 200 year old monk living in the mountain.

 _Or him._

Harry snorted in amusement. Only _he_ could sound normal while saying something so…Sagely.

' _Don't be ashamed of what you've lived. Be proud of what you survived. You're stronger now because of it.'_

Harry smiled slightly. That man certainly had a way with words. He was even able to make harry feel proud of himself for what he had gone through. Which was saying something.

Not that he was going to admit it to the guy of course.

It didn't take long for harry to start using magic as a way to be left alone. He didn't do much, just a few light shows, growing his hair longer or shorter and of course the best one, forcing his presence on others.

Now it takes the Dursleys a week to gather their courage before he crushes it every single time.

"I finished the book."

Harry's voice echoed in the empty garden. After a few seconds he heard a chuckle.

"That was fast."

Harry opened his eyes and saw a boy who looked to be 12, 5 feet above the ground _floating_ in the air in front of him, inverted. His hands were in his pockets. His eyes which were a shade lighter than violet were staring right at Harry's own. Harry instantly looked away when he realized the last fact.

Naruto chuckled.

"There's nothing in your mind that I don't already know."

Harry scowled childishly. But then again, he was a child. He didn't waste time on getting angry, last time Naruto just kept laughing at him and told him that he has seen much worse things in life and that Harry's life was actually quite good compared to what many get. That didn't hurt as much.

But Naruto telling him that there was nothing interesting in his head, or rather how there was nothing in the empty head of his, hurt a lot.

He studied a lot after that.

"I guess it's time."

Harry turned his attention back to Naruto. He was standing on the ground now, straight. He didn't even see him move. He _never_ see the guy move.

"Time for what?"

Naruto's smile…no, Grin was bloodthirsty.

"To leave this place."

Harry's heart skipped a beat at those words. Those words that he had wanted to hear for so long. His mind was raging with multiple questions and he could not decide what to ask first.

"What about Dursleys?"

Harry looked at Naruto after he asked that question, wondering what answer the Red-Blond-Black hair kid would give.

 _Okay calling him Red-Blond-Black haired was annoying, let's just call him Naruto._

"Do you have any idea? Something appropriate for them?" Harry continued.

Naruto smiled.

That smile was dangerous and scary but it was directed at Dursleys.

Harry's heart was filled with ecstasy. Knowing Naruto's personality, their life will become hell.

He didn't know how correct he was. And that their lives were going to become Hell, Literally.

* * *

Harry smiled from behind the…eh… _Notice-me-not?_ Well whatever the name. Harry smiled from behind the magical wall that kept him invisible to everyone around.

"I'm telling you, you need to find the freak! The other freaks will come and destroy us if you don't!" shouted Vernon Dursley to the police officer that was taking his statement.

The police officer just nodded in understanding and mock concern.

"Of course Mr. Dursley, I've already put my best men on the job. The Freak will be home in no time."

Harry could hear the anger and exasperation in the Officer's voice without even seeing his apathetic face or the eye roll that he did.

Petunia was giving her own statement to another officer, or rather she was babbling to herself and the officer was writing everything that she said.

"I knew that we shouldn't have kept him. He is just like his mother. We gave him a room, clothes, food and he left us. He left us and now we'll all die. It's all that bearded crackpot's fault. He threatened us in the letter that he left. We should never have listened."

Harry was nodding to himself, this was a good idea. He was already learning so much about his own life, much more than he did in his time at this _Jail._ Like how some 'Old Bearded Crackpot' left him at the doorstep in a fucking basket with just a letter in the middle of night on 1 November.

He was sooo going to strangle the Crackpot with his own beard when he found him.

He also learned that he was somehow...famous. That thought almost made him choke.

Him? Famous? What next? Was he going to end up finding that he is Heir to some Noble Family? Or even better Multiple Nobel Families?

Harry laughed at the Absurdity of that thought.

 _Yeah Right._

There were more police officers, all going around and looking at things.

They won't find a single thing. Naruto made sure of that.

Harry Potter's whole existence was deleted from the memories of everyone in Private Drive. Every sign of his presence was destroyed from No. 4 Private Drive.

He had no idea how, he called it with some funny name…Foodolius? Feedoodles? Well whatever the name was didn't matter.

No one, not the school teachers, not the neighbors, not that spy in the nearby house Arabella Figg, and wasn't that a surprise; not Vernon's sister Marge, not even Dudley remembered him anymore.

Only Vernon and Petunia did, Naruto somehow did it that way.

"What do you mean Magic is not real?! We have seen it! My sister was one of those freaks! It should be your job to protect us from those things! And you don't even know about them?! No, you're lying! You're in cahoots with those freaks aren't you?! You're a freak too!"

Harry's grin faltered a little when he saw a police officer stuck Petunia with a baton behind her head to knock her unconscious.

Vernon joined her soon when he started going into his Purple faced rage and was about to assault the officer.

"Oh~ that looked like it hurt."

Harry looked to his right and saw Naruto standing there. He didn't notice when he arrived this time as well.

He was different now, he looked 24, harry was used to him changing appearance, or gender. Harry shivered, that one time was horribly embarrassing. He was running in the opposite direction the moment he saw Naruto in her female mode again.

"Soon it will be them who will be known as freaks all across the area, with their _insane_ talks about Magical Schools and stuff. Isn't it so much better than killing them…much more… _poetic_."

Yes it was much more…satisfactory. Though it might have also been because how he really didn't feel much hate against the Dursleys.

 _Hehehe. Really?_

Harry ignored the small part of his brain that laughed at him and wanted to see the Dursleys covered in bruises and halfway to death's door.

They really didn't deserve Morgue or Asylum. They were not truly evil, just afraid people. But they still made his life hellish, and he was not going to cry if their life became harder and people started looking at them with contempt.

At the moment he cared more for the fact that he was finally free.

 _Or am I?_

Harry looked at Naruto with worry. The Boy? Man? It's so confusing sometimes.

He didn't know why Naruto helped him. He didn't even know much about the guy. Actually he knew nothing other than the fact that the guy was obviously a Magician. He just appeared one day and asked him if he was finished with the first book and gave him another one and then disappeared while he was staring at the book in wonder.

Harry was worried that he just changed one Jailer for another, and this one was far more competent one too.

Naruto looked at harry, as if he sensed his questioning/worried glance.

"Yeah right. You think too highly of yourself kid, you're not the center of the Universe. Now, I have better things to do than babysit a whiny kid, who can't even thank others properly. I'll be leaving you at a place where you will grow up properly, cared for. I'll visit you sometimes though. If I'm bored enough."

Harry sighed, all his training in the Occlumency was for nothing when it comes to this guy. He could just read his thoughts as if he was screaming them out to the world.

The sigh was also in relief, he really didn't like being told, after all every child dreamt of it, but he knew that it was the truth. He was not the center of the Universe, Naruto probably saved him more because of some passing fancy instead of some convoluted master plan to take over the world.

 _Right?_ Harry asked himself while staring at Naruto's face. He was currently grinning like an evil mastermind and chuckling darkly at the Dursleys' condition.

Harry facepalmed.

It was quite obvious that he was already a Minion on the Dark Side of the Force.

 _Here goes what was remaining of my Sanity._

Harry ignored the blood freezing chuckles that were coming out of Naruto's mouth and spoke.

"Where?" Harry wondered, who in the fucking hell would want to raise him anyway. The last blood relative of his were currently being taken to mental hospital by the police for believing in magic.

Naruto's eyes shined with mirth.

"Potter Manor."

Harry's eyes widened.

"I have a Manor?! Wait...AM I SOME RICH NOBEL'S BASTARD SON?!"

Naruto ignored him. He had a lot of experience in ignoring people after meeting Natsu Dragneel. That boy challenged him to a fight at least 50 times a day on good days, and 50 times an hour on the bad ones.

"And no you still have some relatives left, your godfather is currently rotting in Prison, your Godmother in an Insanity ward in a Hospital."

Harry's eyes widened to comical proportions.

"Wait I do? WHAT THE FUCK?! Oh My God. My Godfather is Joker and my Godmother is Harley Quinn, That's it isn't it?"

Naruto stared at the boy who was on his knees and looking with defeated and unfocused eyes somewhere.

"Please tell me that my real name is not Bruce Wayne."

Naruto fell on the floor laughing at Harry's absurd words.

Maybe giving the boy so many Movies, Games and Novels was not a good idea.

But man it was Funny as hell. Naruto wondered what kind of Chaos will be unleashed on Hogwarts when the boy finally goes there.

Maybe he won't need to drop a meteor on them and Harry will just finish them on his own.

The thought made him want to cackle madly.

Naruto realized that he was short on time and decided to send the boy away.

"Tell Dorea that I, the Black Emperor said Hi, since she won't recognize me as Naruto. Also tell her that I want her to train you in politics. If she does a bad job then I'll bring her back to life and spank her like I used to do when she was teenager. Don't worry I'll visit you time to time to check the progress."

"Eh?"

Harry's mind froze at the absurdness of those words and before he realized, Naruto had snapped his finger.

When he came back to his senses and stopped feeling like shit, he was standing in the middle of a room that was filled with over a dozen moving portraits of all things. Portraits that were staring at him in shock.

Did he mention that there was a Hobbit that was crying all over him?

* * *

The Hobbit, which he later learned was actually a House Elf; was called Teeny. And she started shouting at him and crying all over about being a bad elf.

The Portraits just looked amused while he tried and failed to get Teeny to stop crying and stop her from punishing herself.

Ironing her fingers? What the fuck are these stupid people teaching the poor looking elf?

He didn't even fight when she suddenly started making plans how she was going to turn Harry back into the strong and healthy boy he was as a baby, he would have if he had seen the gleam that she suddenly gained in her eyes.

But it was already too late.

The Portraits smiled and waved him goodbye, eyes shining with dark amusement as if they were happy at seeing someone else in the same position that they were once in; while Teeny dragged him away from whatever room he was in, to be _cleaned_ properly.

He had never been more humiliated in his life when the elf started to take his clothes off and bath him _properly_. It was Sexual Harassment/Molestation/Hand Rape as far as he was concerned. He could feel his innocence evaporate faster than water did in summer noon at Sahara desert.

After that it was all one giant pandemonium. He couldn't even remember _what_ he had been doing, he couldn't even get one single moment to even enjoy how his manor even looked.

Daily bathes filled with herbs and magical soaps and shampoos and of course lots of through cleaning at the Hobbit's hands. Delicious looking food that filled him with energy. Disgusting tasting Nutrition potions to cure him. Shitload of more disgusting potions that were to vaccinate him from all kinds of Magical and Muggle diseases. He would have wondered what the fuck Dragon Pox even was, but was more concerned over the fact that Dragons were real. And of course, last but not the least, his most hated activity, Physical Exercise.

His days were filled with those things and nights were spent sleeping like a log, knowing that next day would be the same. He didn't even notice that a month had already went and he was just turning 9 year old in a few days. And he hadn't even looked at the house properly yet.

He cursed Naruto with all his heart. The bastard was probably laughing his ass off at how Harry was being manhandled by the insane Hobbit.

And then he remembered Naruto's last words and his face paled in fear.

Due to reading/playing watching so many stuff that was given to him by Naruto, he was quite knowledgeable about a lot of things now, for example how Shiva/Maheshvara/Shankara was the chief god of Hindu mythology and also the God of Destruction, one of the strongest gods if not _the_ strongest in terms of battle prowess.

He obviously remembered the words of that Snake, about how it believed that Black Emperor, on whom he could find no information at all; was definitely as strong as Shiva, if not even stronger.

 _Please tell me I didn't sell my soul to some Demon God?_

He thought no one would answered his prayer.

When he received multiple telepathic rebuttals of, _'Demon Dragon God'_. He really wished that he never asked the question.

High above in some unknown place, Death and Fate rolled on the… _in_ the air laughing hysterically.

* * *

Naruto was at this moment _not_ laughing. Or even smiling, which was quite rare for him, but the occasion required the seriousness.

He was visiting _Sirius_ after all.

Naruto ignored the bad puns of the Author and stared at the form of whimpering and disgusting looking dog in front of him with disdain on his face.

Naruto sighed, he walked through the iron bars as if they weren't even there and materialized a black comfy looking throne inside the cell and sat on it tiredly.

He stared back at the Dog that was looking at him with fear and sighed tiredly. He snapped his fingers and the Dog was clean and washed, smelling of flowery Detergents and Shampoos, the floor and walls were shining like... _You've got to be kidding me, Azkaban was made of Marble? Just where the fuck did they even find enough filth to turn pure white marble building into disgusting looking black abomination?_

Thought Naruto as he stared in shock at the shining room. He put those thoughts out of his head and looked at the Dog who now looked clean in body, and much, much more afraid than he was before.

 _He is more afraid because I cleaned shit? Should I cook some food next?_

"I'm really unsure of what I should do you with Sirius."

The dog whimpered pathetically and tried to make itself as small as possible.

"You choose revenge against family, you chose Pettigrew against Harry who had just lost his father and mother. Tell me why shouldn't I just do to you what I did to the Dursleys?"

The Dog transformed into a weak looking man and almost broke down crying at his feet. The man looked clean, no rotting teeth, unclean shave or sunken eyes but he could easily tell that his psyche was on the verge of breaking.

"Hagrid! He took Harry from me! He was ready to fight! It's not my fault! It's not my fault!"

And then he _did_ broke into sobbing mess.

Naruto sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose.

He could of course understand where Sirius was coming from. He knew what he would have done but not everyone was Uzumaki Naruto.

"He said that Dumbledore ordered him to bring Harry to him and I…I thought that Harry would be safe with Dumbledore, and I…I chased after the man who betrayed the people who I loved like my brother and sister. Thinking that my Godson would be safe…and now…" Sirius sobbed, trails of tears uncontrollably leaking through his eyes. "…he is living with those disgusting things…those things that told Lily to…to drop the baby so that she won't infect and spread more freakishness…"

Naruto's face darkened, he didn't knew that last fact. Perhaps he shouldn't have sowed the seeds of their deaths and made them suffer more. But then his face grew a smile, a smile which Sirius noticed.

"What did you do to them?"

Sirius asked after he remembered that the man he knew as his ancestor and Black family's progenitor 'Merlin Emrys' speak of something that he did to Dursleys a few moments before.

Naruto smiled, Sirius' heart was filled with glee at seeing that malevolent smile that would make even grown-ups wet themselves with fear, because he knew it was directed at the Dursleys.

* * *

The police officer shook his head in disbelieve at seeing the body of Petunia and Vernon Dursley hanging from the ceiling, a rope tied around their neck.

He was actually kind of amazed that the rope could actually support Vernon's weight.

Lying on the hospital bed was a newspaper, its front page had had the headline. _Freaks amongst us._ Which detailed how the Dursleys treated their own Nephew, which the world _suddenly_ remembered again not that they noticed that they've ever forgotten the boy; or rather mistreated to the point that the poor boy ran away.

Police were still trying to find said Nephew, to no avail. The youngest Dursley was currently being held in care of his Aunt Marge.

Apparently the Dursley couldn't handle being called Freaks as well as Harry. Go figure.

* * *

"Well…there was this really nice suite booked for them in hell and I thought that they really deserved a vacation."

There was no need to worry, it was not like afterlife could protect the Dursleys from his wrath.

Sirius felt grim satisfaction at Naruto's words.

Once, he might have felt wrong, when he was member of Order of Phoenix, when he believed in Dumbledore and his words about how everyone deserved a chance. But that naïve and pathetic Sirius Black died a long time ago when he was thrown into this cell as a snack for Dementors without even a trial while marked death eaters like Lucius Malfoy were allowed to walk freely. Now, his heart was just as black as his name was.

He then realized that Harry was all alone and his worry returned tenfold.

"What about Harry?"

Naruto stared at Sirius and wondered if should tell the boy the truth or not, he then decided that it didn't matter.

"He's at Potter Manor. Probably getting mothered by that House Elf."

Sirius winced at that, he himself remembered often being on the receiving end of Teeny's _mothering_ as Naruto so graciously put it.

Naruto sighed, he already knew what he was going to do. He had already made the choice long ago, and Sirius did look like he felt bad about doing what he did. And 7 year and 7 months' time in Azkaban was enough of a punishment.

"We are leaving this place. But…"

At this Naruto seemingly teleported right in front of Sirius' hopeful looking face and wrapped his hands around his neck hard enough to turn Sirius' face blue.

He then brought his mouth closer to Sirius' ear and spoke in a menacing tone.

"If you do anything that I don't allow you to do, you'll find out that there are things far worse than Dementors out in this world."

He then let go of Sirius who fell on the ground rubbing his abused throat and coughing painfully.

He was in pain but it was the fear of Naruto that was truly affecting him.

The man…no…the God in front of him was a Monster and he had no idea _why_ anyone would think that Merlin was kind and gentle.

And he believed the man, he could easily tell that he was much, much worse than Dementor. Rather he wouldn't be shocked to find that it was Naruto who had created Dementors in the first place.

Naruto's face stretched into a bloodthirsty smile that sent chills down Sirius' soul.

"I did."

 _You've got to be fucking shitting me. That was supposed to be a Joke!_

That was Sirius' last thoughts before he fainted.

Naruto ignored the form of Sirius who was passed out on the ground due to physical and mental strain and looked towards a certain place, right though the walls.

"Maybe I should visit Bella too while I'm at it."

He said to himself and then disappeared in a flash of Red, leaving Sirius laying face first into the ground.

Well, at least Naruto cleaned the place.

Sirius would, a few hours later wake up to the sight of a horribly dark and dank looking house, stuffed heads of multiple Elves staring down at him menacingly.

But the thing that almost stopped his heart was definitely the insane looking women's face two inch away from his own.

A women who he instantly recognized as his cousin Bellatrix Lestrange nee Black.

"Hey cousin, Why so Sirius?"

And then he passed out after screaming himself Hoarse in terror.

Bella's insane laugh echoed loudly inside the empty rooms of No. 12 Grimmauld Place.

Fate rewinded time at least a dozen time before she and Death got bored enough of watching Sirius screaming himself like a girl to stop laughing.

She really, really needed to find a way to reward Naruto.

* * *

 **Let's see how you like this one.**

 **You want more chapters? Faster Updates? Then** **Please Review.**


End file.
